


[podfic] Chash's SPN and Bones Crossover

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: chash's stories read aloud. 77mins.Stories included: But What Are Your Thoughts On Yaoi? ; Sam Explains the YED to Booth ; omg otp!!1! ; Mutual Fangirling ; So Totally Canon  ; Hurt/Comfort ; Constructive Criticism.





	[podfic] Chash's SPN and Bones Crossover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SPNxBones Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319005) by Chash. 



**Duration:** 77 mins  
**Song Credit:** Bones Theme  & Eye of the Tiger  
**Download** : [at jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/spnbones-crossover-series)


End file.
